powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John
: "Hot Ninja!Legendary...Strike!" John is Legendary Ninja Strike of the Ninja Strike Rangers. Biography John, known as the Legendary Ninja, is the Ninja Strike Rangers' grandfather who sealed Lord Bane away when he revived as a demon. He was originally believed to have died prior to the series but he went into hiding while building the Striker in secret. John only revealed himself after giving the Ninja Strike Rangers their Striker Shuriken, believing they need his guidance to be true ninja. It is also later hinted that he went to Italy for certain reasons and as such, occasionally adds Italian phrases in his speech. He also single handedly built a completely new Ninjutsu Dojo after the old one was destroyed, equipped with countless secret panels and trapdoors as well as being able to change its design after tapping on one of the floorboards. One of the many legends associated to John is that he made contact with aliens several times, which was proven true when it is revealed that he used alien technology from Aquitar to create the Striker. John explains that he would eventually choose one of his grandchildren who managed to exceed his expectations by improving their Nintality while fully mastering the Shuriken Ninja Arts to become his successor and inherit the title of Legendary Ninja. However, he later reveals that the title of Legendary Ninja can be only be inherited by whoever defeats him and absorbs his Nintality, much to the shock of his grandchildren, but when they show him their own conviction to surpass him by finding their own path to become the Legendary Ninja, he acknowledges them and joins forces with the Ninja Strike Rangers for the final battle with the Phantom Force, by transforming into Legendary Ninja Strike. He is later killed when Mrs. Foxy stabs him in the back, taking his Nintality and End Shuriken for herself before fading away from existence. At the same time, John reveals that he has actually been dead for the past 444 years, ever since he sealed Lord Bane, and the End Shuriken has been all that has kept him alive since. Before he dies, he gives a purified Sealing Shuriken to Mrs. Foxy, which transforms into her own Ninja Shuriken after finally acknowledging him as her teacher. Powers and Abilities ;Ninja Techniques Mastery :As the Legendary Ninja, he is a master of ninja techniques and Shuriken Ninja Arts, and has used it with his comrades to fight Lord Bane. ;Peak Human Condition :Even at his current age, he is still able to perform great feats, like jumping from a very high tower and landing safely if shaky. However, as a result of his age, he cannot fight the Phantom forces. ;Demon Sealing :By using the Sealing Shuriken, he was able to seal a very powerful phantom like Lord Bane. ;Cloning :He is able to create countless versions of himself, effectively distracting even other ninjas. ;Linguistic Skills :For some peculiar reason, John peppers his speech now and then with Italian. According to Ned, Ned can communicate with aliens 30 times, implying he knows their languages. ;Whirlwind Generation :He was able to create a whirlwind with his bare hands to power up a Flame Technique of Five Element Shuriken. ;Disguise :As a ninja master, he is skilled in makeup and disguise. ;Culinary skills :He seems to be very good at making soups. ;Binding Technique :By outstretching his hand to the target, he can bind their movements, causing the target's arms to bind their body. Legendary Ninja Strike Arsenal *48 Sealing Shuriken *Katana - John wields his own katana even when transformed as opposed to the Ninja Strike Rangers' Shinobi Blade. Ranger Key The Legendary Ninja Strike Ranger Key is a Ninja Strike Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Ninja Strike Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Legendary Ninja Strike. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *John is portrayed by Albert M. McKnight . Notes See also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Mentors Category:Ninja Strike Rangers Category:2018 Category:PR Mentors With Ranger Form